1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bow and more specifically to a bow incorporating a sight window of a size and configuration to greatly enhance depth perception and visibility of a target viewed through the window. The invention also incorporates a novel arrow rest within a lower portion of the window and the rest is of the convertible type enabling the bow to be used by both right- and left-handed archers. In addition, the bow is constructed in a manner whereby a sight window is provided both above and below the hand-grip so that even a compound bow may be quickly converted for use by either a right-handed archer or a left-handed archer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of sight windows and arrow rests heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,847,593, 2,186,386, 2,918,049, 3,491,739, 3,561,418, 3,834,368 and 4,236,497. However, these previously known forms of sight windows and arrow rests do not include the overall structural features of the instant invention nor are they specifically designed to provide optimum depth perception and visibility through the associated sight windows.